


Take You on a Wild Ride

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, laying his head against his back.Turning his motorcycle on, Jeonghan grinned. “Ready?”Joshua nodded.“Hold on tight.”





	Take You on a Wild Ride

Lying in bed, Joshua hummed along with the song. It was a lazy sort of weekend. His boyfriend was busy doing god knows what, and his friends all had plans. Normally, Joshua would be hanging out with his boyfriend in his empty house but all Joshua got on Friday after school was a kiss on the lips and a quick sorry baby.

A too familiar ring tone sounded out, prompting Joshua to roll over and grab his phone. “I thought you were busy,” he said, a smile spreading across his face.

“I was,” Jeonghan laughed, “now I’m free. Well,” he paused.

Joshua could just hear a smirk make its way across his face, even thru the phone.

“I’m hoping to be busy again with a certain special someone.” A rustling noise was made. “Look out your window babe.”

Getting off his bed, Joshua walked, maybe a bit quickly, to his window balcony. He laughed. “Well look what we have here in this neighborhood. A punk on a motorcycle.” He grinned wide, leaning on the railing. “A regular bad boy in a leather jacket.”

Jeonghan chuckled, throwing a wink up at Joshua. “Come and greet _your_ bad boy Shua. I have presents.”

“My parents are home today,” Joshua said, his lips in a semi-pout. “What am I going to tell them?”

“Don’t play hard to get baby.” Jeonghan shook his head.

Joshua watched as his hair didn’t move at all. Jeonghan styled it with enough gel to keep shape even after he took his helmet off.

“Tell your parents you’re going to hang out with your friends. Or are you going to leave me broken hearted tonight,” he teased, placing his hand on his heart, miming like he got shot.

Snorting, Joshua stuck his tongue out at him, knowing full well Jeonghan could see him. “They better be good presents,” he warned. “Lying to my parents to meet a bad boy on a motorcycle,” he said, pitching his voice low and sad. “I’m such a bad son.”

Jeonghan burst out laughing, holding onto the handles of his bike. “Don’t play like that baby. You do so much more worse things with me.” Jeonghan managed a smirk, “The club the last weekend.”

Images flashed in Joshua’s mind. Heavy bass throughout the club, Joshua taking sips of Jeonghan’s drinks. Dancing, Jeonghan’s hands all over and Joshua grinding his ass against Jeonghan’s crotch, laughing away delightedly.

Joshua huffed, getting up and walking back into his room. He closed the door to the balcony and went to grab his stuff.

* * *

Jeonghan grinned as he saw Joshua walk towards him.

“Are they nice presents?” He grinned back, voice all teasing.

“Why don’t you look for yourself,” Jeonghan said, gently swinging the bags that he put on the handle bars.

Approaching him slowly, Joshua stood in front, taking a peek into the bags. He smiled softly as he no doubt saw the one filled with anime DVDs. Ah, that blush though at the lingerie bag. That made it worth  every penny.

“Are they up to your standards?” Jeonghan leaned in, smirking.

Joshua sniffed lightly, acting all spoiled and haughty. And fuck if it wasn’t a cute look on him. “They’re fine.”

“Can I get a reward for these fine presents then?” His smile got even bigger. “I mean I did spend quite a bit of time trying to find the things that would please you the most.”

Joshua smirked back at hm. “And what sort of reward were you looking for?” He stepped even closer, placing them barely inches apart.

Shrugging, Jeonghan looked at Joshua. “Something nice.” He patted the space behind him. “Or if you want to take a _ride_?”

“Hmm. Let me think on that,” he said softly. Joshua leaned all the way, placing a kiss on Jeonghan’s lips, letting them linger for a few seconds before pulling away. He whispered, “Is that enough?”

Jeonghan licked his lips, chasing the taste of Joshua’s strawberry chapstick that got onto his lips. “I was hoping for something a bit more. But this is a good start,” he answered, voice husky.

“Hoping that I’ll take you up on that _ride_?”

Joshua’s smirk was still there and combined with his sparkling eyes they were a deadly combination. Jeonghan could feel himself get half hard. Fuck. “I’d make it so good for you.” Joshua on his lap, riding him was always a great time.

Humming, Joshua leaned in once again. “You’d take me on a wild ride?”

God. Joshua was just barely centimeters away. “Rock your world baby.” If Jeonghan said it a bit breathlessly, well who wouldn’t. Joshua Hong was walking sex on a stick and he made Jeonghan hungry.

Jeonghan groaned as Joshua moved those last centimeters to kiss him again. He licked at Joshua’s lips, grinning happily as Joshua opened his mouth. Diving in, he ran his tongue around Joshua’s mouth.

Joshua pulled away first, licking his lips lightly, panting. “If that’s the pre-show you really will rock my world.” Finger’s gliding across Jeonghan’s cheek, he giggled as Jeonghan leaned into his touch. “Give me my helmet Jeonghan. Then you take me to your home and rock my world.”

“You got it.”

* * *

Joshua wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, laying his head against his back.

Turning his motorcycle on, Jeonghan grinned. “Ready?”

Joshua nodded.

“Hold on tight.”


End file.
